Divers originaux
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, vous trouverez ci-dessous diverses histoires originales.
1. Petit jeu entre amis

Pour benebu - original –Arthur et Aneth – Petit jeu entre amis - PG

**Fandom:** Original.  
**Persos/Pairing:** Libres.  
**Prompt:** A se damner  
**Rating maximum:** Peu importe.

Tout le monde les croyait imaginaire.

Arthur, l'ange blanc, la bonne conscience.

Aneth, le diable noir, la tentatrice.

Ils étaient inséparables. Leur jeu favori : squatter les âmes en déroute et les perturber. Quelque soit la nature de leur cible. Fermière voulant empoisonner son bétail pour toucher l'assurance, PDG ayant fait de mauvais placement sur le point de détourner de l'argent, enfant de cinq ans voulant évincer un rival dans le cœur de la maîtresse.

Ils étaient les Bonies and Clyde de la conscience humaine.

Tout un chacun pourrait croire qu'ils se vouaient une haine tenace due à leur compétition. Que nenni. Arthur n'était pas aussi blanc que la légende. Il passait son temps à tenter de mettre les gens dans le droit chemin uniquement pour exciter Aneth, pour pousser son talent au delà de toutes limites.

Le visage de la jeune femme devenait parfait, une fraction de seconde. Celle où elle trouvait la faille pour faire tomber l'être humain dans ses plus sombres penchants. La seconde qui enivrait Arthur.


	2. Il est un temps que les moins de vingt a

Pour fumseck_62442 - HP – Michel et Marie – Il est un temps que les moins de vingt ans - PG

Fandom : Original  
Persos/Pairing : Comme vous voulez  
Rating Max : PG  
Prompt : Perte de mémoire

-Tu as bien attaché les chevaux, ils ne risquent pas de s'enfuir ?

-Oui maman.

-Et tu leur as donné à manger et à boire ?

-Oui maman.

-Parce qu'on ne sait jamais de nos jours.

Michel garde la tête baissée, la tristesse et la douleur se lisent sur son visage. Il est devenu âcre, violent dans ses propos, irrespectueux avec sa famille.

-George, est-ce que le petit est déjà revenu de l'école ? Il va être l'heure de goûter. Il est déjà si maigre.

_Et voilà, ça recommence._

-Papa est mort M'man. Ça fait quinze ans maintenant.

-Papa ? Je sais que ton père est mort depuis longtemps. Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le petit.

-Maman,… Marie, je ne suis pas George. Je suis Michel. George est mort depuis longtemps.

Il lit la douleur sur le visage de sa mère. C'est la quatrième-fois ce mois-ci qu'elle « apprend » la mort de son mari. Michel vient de fêter ses cinquante ans et l'entrée dans les années deux mille. Et tout les jours, il vient voir sa mère dans cet hospice et à l'impression d'être propulsé plusieurs décennies en arrière.

-Foutue maladie.


	3. Adieu

Pour meish_kaos – original – Taïaut – Adieu - PG

Fandom : Original  
Persos/Pairing : original  
Rating Max : PG  
Prompt : Taïaut !

Douze ans.

Toute une vie pour lui.

Il avait une patte folle, ce qui le rendait rigolo. Il se cognait toujours la tête dans les pieds de la table ou des chaises. Il glissait sur les bords des chemins et se retrouvait la tête dans la boue du ravin.

Il finissait toujours avec une égratignure sur le museau, des poils en moins sur le dos, des boutons de soldat partout sur son corps.

Un vrai casse-cou.

Taïaut, le confident de mes bêtises, le réconfort de mes larmes, le complice de mes rires.

Mon ami, le seul, le meilleur, l'idéal.

Adieu.


	4. Adieu autre

Pour lilou_black – Original – Une guêpe et un être humain – Adieu – PG-15

fandom : original  
persos : deux. Peu importe  
rating : peu importe  
prompt : tue moi

_Tue-moi, achève-moi. Ne me laisse pas souffrir ainsi, achève ton œuvre. Please, j'ai mal, j'ai les entrailles déchirées. Soulage-moi._

Une ombre s'approche, lentement. Un léger bruit de déplacement et je le vois. Vision salvatrice, floue, lourde, pressante. L'excitation de ne plus souffrir me libère, je retiens ma respiration avant de prendre une grande goulée. La dernière. La plus profonde. La plus enivrante de ma courte vie.

_Enfin. Merci._

Le verre s'écrase une seconde fois sur mon corps. Je me sens partir. Je vais rejoindre la ruche éternelle, retrouver mes sœurs, ma famille. Je respire enfin différemment. Je ne suis plus.


	5. Diférence

Pour so_yuyu – Original – Rose en Antoine – Différence - PG

Fandom : Original  
Persos/Pairing : Un frère et une soeur  
Rating : Au choix  
Prompt : Duel

D'habitude Rose est de nature calme, posée, réfléchie.

Mais là, elle avait dégainé un morceau de bois et l'agitait sous le nez d'un garçon de dix ans.

Elle n'en avait que sept mais n'avait pas peur. Avec sa bande de copain, ils venaient de traiter son frère de tous les noms et étaient à deux doigts de lui jeter des pierres à la figure.

Personne ne pouvait toucher son frère !

Antoine quand à lui, se balançait d'avant en arrière, assis sur le sol, ses pouces dans les oreilles. Il grognait. Maman appelait ça des écholalies.

Rose l'aimait quand même.


End file.
